


Survival of the Fittest

by TheJediPrincess



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Nice Bruck Chun, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Worried Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediPrincess/pseuds/TheJediPrincess
Summary: While on a mission that goes wrong, Qui-Gon is forced to leave Obi-Wan behind. Obi-Wan soon is using every bit of training just to stay alive.
Relationships: Master/Apprentice Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue: The Ordeal Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 1999 on The Jedi Council Forums and also posted on ff.net and decided to do an edit and repost. After all, stories from the Jedi Apprentice era are usually timeless.
> 
> This is Story One of a Trilogy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas; therefore, I do not own anyone recognizable. Bruck Chun, Bant, Garen Muln belong to Jude Watson. All those not identifiable are indeed mine, but An-Paj belongs to Jane Jinn from The Jedi Council Forums.

The smoke was thick, and the blaster fire heavy. Qui-Gon could barely make out the form of his 14-year-old Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But the blue glow of the boy's lightsaber gave Qui-Gon some peace of mind.

The mission started out normal, But then again, all of our missions seem to start out normal. It was not long before the negotiations turned ugly, and the two Jedi were ambushed. They had no choice but to call the temple for reinforcements and try to fight their way back to the waiting transport.

The transport was in sight, and Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief. Through the bond, he called out to Obi-Wan, _Padawan, hurry, the transport is waiting. We need to leave immediately_. 

The reply came back, _Yes, Master. As soon as I am through with my friends, I will be there._

Qui-Gon had to grin, his apprentice had the strangest sense of humor and chose to show it at the most unusual times. Then the world seem to crash down. Whatever was being used against the Jedi was no longer simple blasters. It was heavier artillery. From one hundred yards, away Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan scream out in pain, over the bond came a terrified, _MASTER!_

Out loud, Qui-Gon started to yell, "PADAWAN! PADAWAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" But there was no answer, out loud or through the bond. Then Qui-Gon himself was hit with something and gave way to darkness.

Qui-Gon woke sometime later. He realized he was in a spaceship. He was relieved to see that it was a Republic Cruiser. He was about to go back to sleep when he realized something was wrong. Obi-Wan was not on the ship! Qui-Gon reached out with the force and felt Obi-Wan dimly through the bond. He was very far away.


	2. Heavy Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wakes up and finds himself in the fight for his life.

Struggling to get up despite his injuries, Qui-Gon called out, "Hello? Hello?" Qui-Gon could not believe that they would leave his Padawan behind.

  
Qui-Gon was relieved to see An-Paj. The medic who had helped him and Obi-Wan at one time. Qui-Gon blurted out, "An-Paj, we must turn around! Obi-Wan is still there! I can't leave him, I won't."

  
An-Paj shook his head slowly, "I am sorry, Master Jinn, but the pilots and I have our orders. We are to return you to Coruscant at once, so you can report to the Council and the Senate."

  
Qui-Gon started to get up, "I am altering the orders. I won't leave Obi-Wan there alone to fend for himself. He is not even 15 years old yet." Suddenly Qui-Gon's head started to spin, and he laid back into the pillows.

  
An-Paj came over with a sedative, quietly he said, "Qui-Gon, I am sorry. But there was no sign of Obi-wan when we rescued you."

  
Qui-Gon looked confused, "But how can that be, he was no more than a hundred yards away from me. He had to of been there."

  
An-Paj answered gently, "We scanned the area, Master. We were not able to locate any trace of him." An-Paj knew that this was not going to be easy on the Jedi Master, for he knew that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had a strong bond. "Master Jinn, is it possible he was...killed?"  
Qui-Gon shook his head, furiously, "NO! He is alive, I still feel his life-force, but it is dim. We need to go back for him!" Qui-Gon again started to get up, but An-Paj injected him with the sedative, and the Master fell asleep almost instantly. An-Paj silently said an apology and hoped that Obi-Wan would be all right when they finally returned to rescue him.

The first thing Obi-Wan noticed was the smell. It smelled of animals and unwashed bodies. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a crowded transport. People and animals all crammed into a small hold of a ship. Obi-Wan took in his surroundings, he sensed fear as well.

  
Seated next to him was a boy his age, or so Obi-Wan thought, the boy turned to Obi-Wan and said sarcastically, "Look who is awake." Obi-Wan believed that the boy's voice sounded strained to make it sound tough and that it was actually a very soft-spoken voice, behind the facade.

  
Obi-Wan gingerly sat up and realized that the injuries he received had somewhat been dressed, but he felt weak. He wanted to slip into a healing trance, but could not focus. Instead, he reached out to Qui-Gon, with all his might, he searched for his Master, but to no avail, he simply did not have the strength. Glancing back at the boy, he asked, "What is this place?"

  
The boy snorted and pulled his robe even tighter around him, "we are guests to the royal family of Anitan."

  
Obi-Wan was confused, "But the royal family of Anitan controls prison camps. My Master told me about them."

  
The boy laughed again," What do you think they are sending us there for? To work on our suntans?"

  
Obi-Wan shook his head, not knowing what else to say he asked," What is your name?"

  
"Why should I tell you?" Was the gruff reply.

  
Obi-Wan's temper flair," I was just trying to be friendly."

  
The other boy's eyes softened, and Obi-Wan sensed something, but could not put his finger on it, "So we are meant to be prison laborers?" Obi-Wan had trouble comprehending all of this. His life at the temple had been very sheltered, and despite all the dangerous missions, Qui-Gon kept him relatively protected from the cruel galaxy.

  
The other boy shrugged, "Yeah, but you said you had a Master, so you are used to this life."

  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, you don't understand, I am a Jedi and my Master, his name is Qui-Gon Jinn, well he is like...I guess you could say he is my father."

  
The boy's eyes grew wide. In a whispered voice, he said, "Jedi? You have to keep that quiet, if the overseers know that you are a Jedi, they will kill you."

  
Obi-Wan said, "But the enemy who injured me back on the planet knew who and what I was."

  
"And they probably are enjoying thinking that they sent you to your death, by the way, my name is Keiran." Keiran realized that he should not take out his anger on this boy.

  
Obi-Wan thought that was a strange name for a boy, holding out his hand, "Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

  
Keiran replied, "Well, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is survival of the fittest."

  
Obi-Wan did not respond.

  
Later that night, Obi-Wan managed to go into a healing trance. Everyone else was asleep, everyone except for Keiran, he was shifting to find a comfortable position.

  
Obi-Wan sensed something else, but he could not put his finger on it.

  
The next morning the transport landed, Obi-Wan noticed the stiffness when Keiran got up and shrugged it off to the trip in the crowded transport. Keiran kept his robe wrapped tightly around him. But when they lined up to be searched, there was a look of terror on Keiran's face.

  
When it got to be Keiran's turn, Obi-Wan stepped up, "You do not need to search him."

  
"I do not need to search him," The guard repeated in a dazed tone.

  
"You will skip him."

  
"I will skip him."

  
In awe, Keiran moved through the line without being searched. When they were processed, Keiran turned to Obi-Wan and said, "You should not stick your neck out like that, you need to fend for yourself."

  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "I do what I must do."

  
Obi-Wan tried to reach Qui-Gon again, Master…Master? And yet was met with nothing.

  
Silently Obi-Wan promised, I will make you proud Master. This is survival of the fittest, and for almost two years, you have been preparing me. I will honor you and my Jedi training.  
By the time all of the prisoners were processed, it was evening. Obi-Wan was kind of relieved when he was placed in a hut with Keiran. Along with them were two others. They were brothers, Jaret was ten, and his little brother was Querin seven. Obi-Wan felt sad to see those little boys brought into this horrible place when they should be playing. He made a note to ask about their parents.

  
Obi-Wan looked around at the dank surroundings. Though not crowded, the quarters were dreary and drafty. He then turned to Keiran, "Why are they only males here?"

  
Keiran turned pale again, after a little bit of stuttering, "Th...Th...this is a male-only camp, th...th...the women are...murdered."

  
Querin then started to cry, and Jaret tried to comfort him. Obi-Wan then had his answer about their mother. Obi-Wan walked over to the crying child and knelt in front of him, trying to think what Qui-Gon would do in the situation, "I'm sorry Querin, I did not mean to make you cry."

  
Querin turned away shyly, and Jaret spoke, "It is okay, sir. But Querin does not speak; he has not spoken since that night."

  
Obi-Wan wanted to question, what night, but thought better of it. Instead, he ruffled both of the youngster's hair and got up, vowing to look out for them too.

  
After a meal of watery soup, it was time for bed, the guards informed them that work detail began at dawn.

  
Obi-Wan meditated again. Obi-Wan felt lonely without his Master by his side, and the ritual of meditation helped some. Fondly, Obi-Wan thought of all the hours he spent by his Master's side, both in meditation. Master? Where are you? Again, there was no reply, just a cold emptiness.

  
When Obi-Wan came out of his meditation, he saw that Jaret and Querin were cuddled together on one sleeping pallet, though the hut had four. Both children were sleeping, but shivering in the cold that night brought.

  
Without even thinking, Obi-Wan took off his cloak and wrapped it securely around the sleeping boys. By the moonlight, Obi-Wan saw Querin open his eyes and smile at him. Obi-Wan smiled back and thought, Well, that's a start.

  
Laying on his own pallet, Obi-wan centered on the Force. The Force would get him through this.

  
Obi-Wan was aware of being shaken, "Wake up, Obi-Wan, wake up."

  
Obi-Wan groaned, "Five more minutes Master."

  
Then realizing where he was, he bolted up with an embarrassed look on his face. He looked to Keiran, who had a grin on his face.

Keiran replied, "Obi-Wan, we need to get to work detail."

  
Obi-Wan nodded and quickly got ready. Turning around, he saw Querin standing there, holding his cloak out to him. Obi-Wan knelt and said, "You and your brother keep it little one."  
Querin looked shocked, and Obi-Wan continued, "I mean it. Keep it."

  
Querin smiled again and threw his arms around Obi-Wan in a split second hug, and then he turned and ran to find Jaret.

  
Keiran sighed, "You are going to get yourself killed with a heart like that, Kenobi."

  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "If it is the will of the Force. I will not dishonor my training or my Master by turning heartless and selfish."

  
Keiran and Obi-Wan were sent to the cliffs. The cliffs were rich in ore, and it was their job to use heavy picks to harvest it. It was back-breaking work, and the sun was unforgiving. Keiran was having a hard time of it, and at one point, Keiran's robe started to open. Keiran quickly closed it and fastened it. Obi-Wan thought that was strange. It was so hot. Why would he want to keep on a heavy robe?

  
Hours later, the day's work was done, and the prisoners could return to their quarters. Obi-Wan and Keiran were walking back to the hut when they saw a crowd of prisoners gathered.

In the center were several guards with whips and a shivering Querin. Obi-Wan started to step up, but Keiran grabbed his arm, "are you nuts?"

  
Obi-Wan shook off the hand and said, "I am not going to stand by as they beat that child."

Stepping forward, Obi-Wan tried to think what Qui-Gon would do, "What has the child done?"

  
One guard spit out, "He stole bread!"

  
Jaret then shouted, "That's a lie! You just want someone to blame! We just got here, he does not even know where the kitchens are!" Jaret was then slapped in the face hard.

  
Obi-Wan swallowed his anger and released it into the Force, "Did you see him steal it?"

  
The guard answered, "No." Then the guard wondered why he was even answering a lowly prisoner but could not help it.

  
Obi-Wan asked again, "Do you have evidence that he took it?"

  
"No." Came the reply. "But, someone must be punished!" He raised his whip to beat Querin, who had fallen to the ground and was hiding his face.

  
Obi-Wan stepped in front of the whip and gasped when it tore across his chest. In a calm voice that would have done his Master proud, he said, "If an example must be set, use me."

  
The guards shrugged and lit into Obi-Wan, holding back nothing. Again and again, the whips tore clothing and flesh. Obi-Wan tried to use the Force but soon was too weak to do anything but cry out. "MASTER! MASTER! MASTER!"

  
The guards continued their beating, thinking Obi-Wan was calling to the Master of the grounds, one laughed and said, "The Master does not help scum!" The other men laughed.

  
Only Keiran knew who Obi-Wan was calling to, and with all Keiran's heart, Keiran hoped that the Master heard.

The republic transport was entering Coruscant. Qui-Gon was in heavy meditation. His injuries were on the mend, and he was feeling stronger. Suddenly Qui-Gon groaned in pain, he fell to the floor and held his head, he had heard it, "MASTER...MASTER...MASTER!"

  
Obi-Wan was in pain, Qui-Gon reached out searching, _OBI-WAN? OBI-WAN, Answer me...PLEASE!_ But he was met with an eerie silence. Qui-Gon stood up and walked with purpose to the cockpit. He was pleased to see that they were descending.

  
The pilot turned and said, "Masters Yoda and Windu will meet you at the landing platform."

  
Qui-Gon nodded, He would return to find Obi-Wan, no matter what the council said.

  
The cruiser landed, and Qui-Gon stepped off. He immediately went to Yoda and Mace Windu.

  
Yoda spoke first, "Qui-Gon, glad to see you we are. Worried we were."

  
Qui-Gon bowed and replied, "Thank you, my Master, but the situation is more complicated. We must return for Obi-Wan at once."

  
Mace answered, "We do not know where Obi-Wan is Qui-Gon. We spoke to the administrators of the planet, and they said that he left with you."

  
Qui-Gon's eyes grew dark, "Obviously, that is not the case. Obi-Wan was injured, I know that much. Soon after, I, too, was injured and knocked out. On the cruiser, I felt his life force, but it was far away."  
During the exchange, the Masters had made their way to the Council chamber. The other twelve members of the council heard the last part.

  
Ki-Adi Mundi asked, "Is it possible he was killed, and you just do not know it?"

  
Qui-Gon answered firmly, "Certainly not! I would know it if he died. He is alive, but we have to find him, or he may die still."

  
Yoda nodded, "Return to speak with the administrators you will. Leave later today, you will."

  
Obi-Wan was aware of the pain, he groaned and rolled over. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was still on the hard ground where he fell during the guards' beating. It was night. Obi-Wan sat up carefully, every part of his body screamed. Focusing on the Force, Obi-Wan did his best to release the pain.

  
Obi-Wan was then aware that he was not alone, he turned around to see Keiran, who said, "Can you walk? We need to get back to the hut before curfew."

  
Obi-Wan got up and was a little dizzy, Keiran said, "Here, lean on me." Obi-Wan did so and thought how small his shoulders seemed to Obi-Wan's own. But Obi-Wan just put that thought in the back of his mind.

  
The two got back to the hut in time, and Keiran said, "Good, you boys got the water I asked for."

  
Keiran then started to clean the young Jedi's back and chest of the dried blood. Obi-Wan winced as Keiran probed the cuts, some which were very deep.

  
Jaret then said, "Thank you, sir, thank you for helping my brother."

  
Obi-Wan winced again, "Your welcome, Jaret."

  
Later, after the boys were asleep, Keiran said to Obi-Wan, "That was a selfless thing you did."

  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "This is survival of the fittest, and Querin would never have survived the beating." After that, Obi-Wan slipped into a healing trance.

  
Sometime before dawn, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He was not surprised to see Keiran already awake, Keiran always seemed to be up long before Obi-Wan. Keiran had his back turned to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan saw that he was dressed in a tunic top and leggings. Obi-Wan was about to close his eyes for a few more minutes of precious sleep when Keiran turned to the side. Obi-Wan gasped and sat right up. Keiran was not a boy Obi-Wan's age, but a female about five years older. And not only that, Keiran was with child. And from the looks of it, quite some time along.

  
Keiran quickly put on her robe again. Obi-Wan stood up and mentally kicked himself, _Master always says I am not mindful of the living Force, how could I have missed that_?

  
Keiran turned to Obi-Wan and said in a soft-spoken voice, "Now you know."  
Obi-Wan asked, "How did you end up here?"

  
Keiran sat down, "My husband, Bren, is an officer in the resistance movement against the Royal family of Anitan. One day the royals sent guards to our village and slaughtered almost all there. I had a choice, disguise myself as a boy, or die. I did not know that I was pregnant until a month later."

  
Obi-Wan's mind was reeling, "How are you going to hide it once the baby comes?"

  
Keiran's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know."

  
Obi-Wan replied, "Well, I don't know either, but you are not in this alone."

  
Keiran smiled a half-hearted smile, "I appreciate that Obi-Wan, but you are only a boy yourself."

  
Obi-Wan answered, "I will be 15 soon, and anyway, I am a Jedi. I will help you."

  
Obi-Wan kept a close eye on Keiran that day, despite his weakened form, he did most of the work and used the Force to flow energy through his friend.

  
Later that night, Obi-Wan laid on his pallet, exhausted. Reaching into a hidden pocket of his now ripped and filthy tunic and pulled out a holo. It was of him and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan laid on his back, holding the holo in front of him, staring at it. It was a beautiful holo, taken after Obi-Wan had won a sparring championship. Obi-Wan was grinning ear to ear, and Qui-Gon was standing behind him with his hands on his Apprentice's shoulders, the look of pride and love radiating from his proud features. Obi-Wan then noticed Querin, who was looking at the holo curiously.

  
Obi-Wan smiled and motioned for the little boy to come closer, "Querin, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, the greatest Jedi to ever live."

  
Jaret then got curious and asked, "Is he your father?"

  
Obi-Wan smiled, "I guess you could say that he is the only father I have ever known."

  
Jaret looked down, "Our father died, the night our mother died." Jaret then stopped when he noticed his little brother start to tremble. Obi-Wan pulled the boy into his lap and said, "Let me tell you both a story about Master Qui-Gon."

  
The boys sat enthralled with the stories that Obi-Wan told. Starting with Bandomeer, and the space pirates, and the draigons. Even Keiran, who was more at ease that she did not have to play the charade in the privacy of the hut, listen to the stories with great interest.

  
Soon the little ones fell asleep, and Keiran asked, "Do you think we will ever get out of here?"

  
Obi-Wan nodded, "My Master will come. He will not rest until he finds me."

On the cruiser, Qui-Gon laid on his bunk, looking at the same holo of him and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon missed his Padawan desperately. He would not stop searching until Obi-Wan was safe at his side again.

  
Qui-Gon was grateful that he was not making the trip alone. Plo Koon and Mace Windu were with him. But Qui-Gon still felt lonely in another way. He and Obi-Wan were still too far away from each other to contact one another through their bond. Qui-Gon missed the bright flame of light in his mind that was his Padawan.

  
A knock pulled Qui-Gon out of his revelry. He called out, "Yes?"

  
Mace Windu opened the door, "Come and eat something, my friend. You will need to keep up your strength."

  
Qui-Gon nodded and got up, hoping to himself that Obi-Wan was getting enough to eat.

  
Obi-Wan awoke before anyone for once. He got up and tried to wash as best as he could in the filthy water that was allotted for the prisoners. Looking over at the children, he thought, how thin they are getting. But Obi-Wan did not notice that he had lost about 15 pounds in the short time he was there.

  
Dawn arrived to quickly, and the four reported to work detail. As usual, Keiran and Obi-Wan were sent to the cliffs to harvest the ore. Obi-Wan was worried about Keiran, she was getting weaker by the day, and her baby would surely come soon. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes with his hands. Dark circles from malnourishment and lack of sleep were under his eyes, and his skin was terribly pale. But pushing aside his own discomfort, Obi-Wan focused on the needs of his friends.  
All-day long, Obi-Wan flowed force energy through Keiran while he filled the hovercar with ore. He also took in his surroundings. Obi-Wan was memorizing the valleys. Every day he would make a map in his head when he was confident that they could run without being caught, they would. Somewhere on this force-forsaken planet, there had to be an ally. And with the help of the Force, they would find that ally.

  
Qui-Gon was standing in the cockpit watching as the Republic Cruiser landed on the platform where just two weeks ago, he and Obi-Wan were desperately trying to reach. Only one of us made it.  
Once the ship landed, Qui-Gon stepped off, Mace and Plo Koon behind him. Qui-Gon noticed that the administrator looked nervous. He stepped forward, "Revered Jedi Masters, it is an honor to have you among us again."

Qui-Gon held up a hand, "Dispense with the pleasantries, Administrator, I am here to find out what happened to my apprentice."

  
Mace Windu stepped up, "And find that out we will, my friend. Administrator, where can we speak?"

  
The man led them to a transport, and within minutes they were in his office.

  
"You must understand Master Jinn, we have no idea where your apprentice is." The administrator said in a tone that gave nothing away.

  
Qui-Gon looked at him closely, "I beg to differ. My Apprentice was here. He was injured, I made it to the transport, and he did not. Somebody here knows what happened to him."

  
Plo Koon then spoke, "You must understand, that Master Jinn is extremely concerned to his apprentice..."

  
The administrator cut Plo Koon, "Well, he knows that he was here, the Master knows he was injured, and the Master is the only one who made it to the transport. Perhaps HE knows what happened to the boy."

  
Mace's eyes narrowed, "What are you suggesting?"

  
The man snorted, "I don't trust you, Jedi. You say you are for the good of the galaxy, but I don't believe it. Maybe the good Master here had something to do with his Padawan's disappearance. Maybe he is just looking for a scapegoat to cover his own misdeeds."

  
Qui-Gon was never so furious in his whole life, "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you suggest that I had something to do with this. Obi-Wan was with me, he was fighting at my side, and we were separated. Then I was injured, and he was gone. WHERE IS HE? I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

  
Mace and Plo Koon looked at one another, and Mace said, "Qui, calm down. Let us go search the grounds. Maybe we will find something. When you calm down, we will continue our conversation with the administrator."

  
Qui-Gon nodded, and the three turned to leave. At the door, Qui-Gon turned around and saw the administrator accidentally let his jacket open. They're hanging on his belt was a lightsaber! Qui-Gon's eyes grew wide when he saw that it was not just any lightsaber, but Obi-Wan's lightsaber! In three short strides, Qui-Gon was at the administrator's side and ripping the Jedi weapon off his belt.

  
Through clenched teeth, he said, "This is my Apprentice's. How did you get it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mace looked at the lightsaber and asked, "Qui-Gon, are you certain that this is Obi-Wan's?"

Qui-Gon replied, "Yes." To himself, he thought, **_How can I not be?_** _**I watched his serious expression as he studied the components and observed him as he meditated and used the Force to craft it.**_

Qui-Gon was taller than the administrator by several inches. He had him against the wall, and in a calm but no-nonsense voice, he said, "I am growing tired of your games Administrator, where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The administrator knew he would not be able to lie his way out of this. He also knew that Qui-Gon could kill him with a wave of a hand. He had to count on Jedi serenity that he would not. The man swallowed hard and said, "I can tell you what happened to him, but I will not be able to tell you where he is."

Qui-Gon's eyes grew stormy, "Why won't you be able to tell us where he is?"

The administrator began to talk, "My men grabbed him when he was hit with the blaster fire," seeing Qui-Gon's expression he quickly added, "His injuries were not life-threatening, I then panicked."

Mace asked, "How so? What did you do with the boy."

The man continued, "I knew that having a Jedi apprentice as a prisoner would be dangerous, so I sold him to slave traders."

Qui-Gon's heart dropped, "You what?"

In a small voice, the administrator said, "Slave traders came before he regained consciousness, he is gone, and I have no idea where they took him."

Qui-Gon stepped back, shaken, in a hard voice, he said, "By the Force, I should kill you. But I will not lower myself to your level. You better hope that my Padawan is found unharmed. "

"There are strict laws concerning kidnappings of Jedi Padawans," Mace Windu added.

Qui-Gon's eyes never left the administrator's as he said, "But they will not matter to you, for if anything has happened to Obi-Wan, I will return here myself and will personally send you to meet the maker." With his head held high, Qui-Gon turned and stalked out of the room. If he was concerned about Obi-Wan before, now he was terrified. If these slave traders knew that Obi-Wan was force-sensitive, it could get him killed.

In a few minutes, Mace and Plo Koon came out to join Qui-Gon. Mace had a data readout of the slave traders that operated in that part of the galaxy. There were no less than fifty groups. It would take months to find Obi-Wan if they ever did. NO! Qui-Gon thought to himself, _**Not if they did WHEN they did**_.

Mace turned to Qui-Gon, "I'm sorry, my friend, but the administrator was telling the truth when he said he does not know where Obi-Wan is."

In a strained voice, Qui-Gon said, "I know."

Mace then said, "But Obi-Wan is smart and strong in the Force. You have taught him well. He will survive."

Qui-Gon agreed, "Yes, Obi-Wan is very bright and strong, but I am afraid that in his training, I sheltered him in the extreme. Especially after Melida/Daan. I never thought he would ever again be a young boy alone in the cold galaxy fighting for his life."

*****************************

Obi-Wan groaned when it was time to get up. He did his regular meditation, but nowadays, he did not have the strength to reach out to his Master. Not being able to touch the bond he shared with Qui-Gon caused him mental anguish, but he needed to conserve his strength. The nights for his body to recuperate were short and cold, and the days were long and hot. His ripped tunic hung off his frame now because he started to forgo his rations. Keiran and the boys needed it more than him. Keiran argued with him about this, but Obi-Wan waved her concerns away, "You all need it more than I Keiran. Please let it drop." 

Then one day after the time for work was over, Obi-Wan and Keiran heard a commotion in their hut. Inside was Jaret and Querin. They sat on the floor, clinging to one another. Obi-Wan motioned for Keiran to stay away, for fear that the guards would get rough and discover their secret. He stepped inside and saw the guards trying to separate the brothers. Obi-Wan asked, "What is going on?"

One guard finally separated the two and lifted Jaret by the collar of his shirt, "This one has been sold."

Obi-Wan's heart constricted, he knew that Querin would not do well separated from his only living relative. He asked, "But...but... they should stay together." 

The guard shrugged, "Only one was sold."

The guards started to pull Jaret outside the hut to the waiting transport that would take him away before he left, he said, "Obi-Wan, please take care of Querin, he trusts you." And then the boy was gone.

Querin was sobbing. Obi-Wan did his best to comfort him. He tried to remember what Qui-Gon would do when he was young and frightened. Obi-Wan sat on the ground holding the child tightly, listening to his wordless cries of suffering. Obi-Wan then thought **_I wish Qui-Gon were here. He knows how to make a kid feel better._** He would always make me feel better when I was a kid. It was ironic to Obi-Wan, _**was it just two years ago when Qui-Gon would hold me in his arms and hide me from the galaxy in the folds of his robe? It seems like a lifetime ago.**_

In a few moments, Keiran came back in. There were tears in her eyes. Sitting next to Obi-Wan, she rubbed Querin's back. She cursed the Anitans. Hopefully, the rumors she heard rang true. The resistance army was invading camps all over the planet. She could only hope that they got to this camp before the baby came, or before they all got killed.

****************************

Qui-Gon was seated at a computer on the Republic Cruiser. He was scanning for information about the slave traders in the area. The co-pilot approached him, "Master Jinn, there is a message for you from the Council." Qui-Gon followed him to the comm center.

On the viewscreen was Yoda, he asked, "Find out anything, did you?"

Mace answered, "The administrator sold Obi-WAn to slave traders. We do not know which group, though. We have no idea where he is."

Qui-Gon remained silent through this. He was beside himself with worry for his Padawan. Force ** _let him be all right. Please let him be all right. He is just a boy._**

Yoda continued, "Humph, bad this is. Meet someone you must. Help yo, he may." Qui-Gon looked at the screen, "Who Master." Yoda answered, "Member of resistance army to Anitan, Bren Niral. Meet him, you will."

The viewscreen faded, and Qui-Gon wondered who this Bren Niral was and how can he help?

*************************

Obi-Wan and Keiran were finishing up for the day when Keiran doubled over in pain. Obi-Wan rushed to her side, and himself said, **_Oh force, its time_**.

Two guards saw Keiran stop working and came over with their whips, Obi-Wan stepped in front of her, if they found out the secret now, they would kill her and her baby. Obi-Wan said in a soft voice, "My friend feels ill..."

One guard screamed, "SHUT UP, SCUM! We did not ask you." With that, the whip landed on his shoulders, ripping his tunic more and cutting the skin deeply. Obi-Wan readied himself for another beating, but the guards stopped.

One said, "Hey, its quitting time. Let's go before the others drink all of the ale and use all of the spice."

Obi-Wan waited for them to leave before he breathed a sigh of relief. He had Keiran lean on him, and the two hurried back to the hut. Querin was already there. He had gotten worst in the days that he was not with his brother. He looked at Obi-Wan and Keiran wide-eyed as they entered. Obi-Wan turned to him and said, "I am going to need your help. Will you help me?" Querin slowly nodded. Obi-Wan smiled at him and said, "Good, this is what I need you to do."

Hours later Keiran was not doing well, the baby was taking a long time in coming, and in a few hours it would be dawn, Keiran had to have the baby by then, or they were all dead. Obi-Wan was frightened, but he grasped onto the Force. He had some ideas on what to do. He had the mandatory class on reproduction and childbirth at the Jedi Temple. But the teacher said nothing about delivering a child in secret in an all-male slave camp. He made a mental note to tell the instructors at the temple that when he got back.

In a calm voice, he said, "That's it Keiran, it won't be much longer now."

Keiran nodded slightly, the days in the hot sun had taken its toll, and she was frail. Querin did his best at bathing her head with the water and handing Obi-Wan towels. Suddenly she let out a small cry. She knew that she had to be very quiet.

Exited, Obi-Wan said, "I see the baby's head, Keiran! Its almost over!"

Keiran pushed, and then her eyes rolled back, Obi-Wan said, "Keiran, stay with me, it is almost over, and then you can rest. But you have to stay with me."

Keiran looked at Obi-Wan and pushed again, that one did it, and a small baby boy was in Obi-Wan's hands. He was little and most likely weak, but alive.

The Force was with them because the baby did not cry, as though he knew if he did, they would all die.

Obi-Wan whispered, "Here is your son Keiran. He is beautiful." Obi-Wan wrapped the baby in the tattered remains of his tunic and placed him on his mother's chest. Keiran fell asleep right away. Querin looked at the baby in awe; he then sat vigil over the new mother and child until he fell asleep too. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. He had seen so much death here, and now he saw life. But the time had come for them to try to escape. He knew they could hide a baby for long.

Obi-Wan never went to sleep, he covered Querin with the cloak and watched over Keiran and her baby. Reaching out with the Force he called, _ **Master? Master, please answer me. I need you**_. Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears; he was only fourteen; he could not handle this anymore. Then something hit him. He was not fourteen anymore. He was now fifteen. He had his birthday in a slave camp, away from the temple, his friends, and away from his Master. Moving to the other side of the small hut Obi-Wan sat in a corner and wept quietly. He missed the reassuring and robust presence of Qui-Gon. He never felt so alone all his life. Would he ever get out of this camp? And if he did, would he do it alive? Suddenly Obi-Wan felt someone sit on his lap. It was Querin. The little boy wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's neck in silent comfort. Obi-Wan returned the hug and said, "I'm okay now, Querin, it is all going to be fine." Obi-Wan just hoped that was true.

******************

Qui-Gon was sitting in a cantina in a spaceport. He was getting very impatient. **_How many times have I told Obi-Wan to have patience? Too many times_**. Qui-Gon thought to himself, but he brushed that aside, he had to find his apprentice, he was only fourteen, too young to be in this ordeal. Then, Qui-Gon realized Obi-Wan was now fifteen. Out loud, Qui-Gon said, "Oh, Force!"

"What is it?" Mace inquired.

Qui-Gon swallowed the lump in his throat, "Today is Obi-Wan's birthday." Had it been three months since his disappearance?

Mace looked at his friend, "We will find him Qui. I promise."

Then they were joined by a young man about twenty-three years of age, "Greetings, I am Bren Niral."

The three Masters stood up. Mace spoke, "I am Master Mace Windu, this is Master Plo Koon, and this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, it is his apprentice who is missing."

After the four men retook their seats, Bren spoke, "I have reason to believe that the boy in question is on Anitan."

Qui-Gon cut in, "Anitan? They hate the Jedi. If they know that he is a Jedi...he..." Qui-Gon's voice trailed off. He refused to think like that.

Plo Koon asked, "How do you know? And if he is there, how do we find the boy?"

"I have spies there. There is a boy in one of the camps that match young Kenobi's description that arrived in the camp soon after he disappeared." Bren responded, "We are planning to liberate more camps. We welcome you to join us. We would be grateful for the help."

Mace added, "But we can not fight your war." Bren said, "I am not asking you too, but if one of your young is there, it is your war as much as it is ours. You can join us, look for the kid, and leave."

Qui-Gon asked, "What is in this war for you?"

Bren's eyes grew sad, "Aside from freeing my people from senseless murder and forced labor. I am looking for someone special to me as well."

********************************

Obi-Wan shook Keiran awake. She looked weaker than ever. She opened her eyes, and in a soft voice, she whispered, "Thank you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Wait till you get my bill." Then he turned serious, "Your welcome, but we have to get up now. I have made a sling for you to put the baby in, he can hide under your robe. I can use the Force to keep him quiet."

Keiran nodded and started to get up, "I want to call him Bren-Kenobi Niral." Obi-Wan looked at her, and she continued, "Bren for his father, and Kenobi for..." she broke off and then said, "Obi-wan, I will always be grateful."

Obi-Wan blushed and said, "Thank you, Keiran, and I am honored that you want your baby to have a part of my name."

Then they heard footsteps, Keiran quickly placed the sling around her and Obi-Wan placed the baby inside. Keiran got her cloak on just before the door was swung open. Obi-Wan stepped in front of Keiran, "Good morning."

The guard barked, "Shut up, scum, we want both of you out here now."

Keiran and Obi-Wan followed the guard outside. There was another man outside. He looked over the two and said, "they will do. I want them ready in two days to leave." 

Keiran and Obi-Wan looked shocked; all Obi-wan could think of was Querin; they could not leave him behind. The time to run was today.

****************************

Several hours later, another man joined Qui-Gon, Mace, Plo Koon, and Bren. The man said, "I saw them all right. The girl looked thin and weak, but she disguised herself rather well as a boy. The kid looked thin too. Thin, scared, and lost, he had some welts, but they seemed to be healing. Other then that, I think they were okay."

Bren smiled in relief, "Good job Anspa."

Qui-Gon reached out to Obi-Wan, **_Hang on Obi-Wan, I'm coming_**. Qui-Gon was not surprised when there was no reply.

***************************

How they managed to get through the day's work was a mystery. Little Bren-Kenobi did not make a peep the entire day. Later that night, Obi-Wan and Keiran knelt on the floor of their hut, with a stick Obi-Wan drew an escape route. "We will go as soon as everyone is asleep. I will use the Force to confuse the guards who are on duty at night." Obi-Wan explained.

Keiran hugged her baby to her chest and nodded, "I am ready."

Obi-Wan looked at Querin and ruffled his hair. Obi-Wan then said, "Good."

**************************

At the resistance headquarters Bren and Qui-Gon were making their plans, Bren stated, "Tomorrow Anspa will go in and "purchase" Obi-Wan and Keiran, once they are safe, we can liberate the camp."

Qui-Gon nodded, "A simple plan, but do you think it will work?"

Bren said, "It has too. I have too much to lose if it doesn't."

*************************

Obi-Wan shook Keiran, and Querin awake, whispering he said, "Let's move."

They slipped out of the hut and ran to the cliffs. Obi-Wan pointed to an overgrown path, "This way." Obi-Wan cursed himself for not being able to wield the Force the way he wanted, but the days had taken their toll, and he was barely strong enough to run. Still, he scooped up Querin, and they ran down the path.

They had gone maybe a mile or two when Keiran asked, "I wonder if they know we are gone?"

Then they heard animal growls in the distance and knew they were being tracked. Obi-Wan said, "They know!" If these animals found them, they would rip them apart. The only hope they had was to keep running.

It was daybreak when Obi-Wan, Keiran, and the children made it to the valley. Obi-Wan glanced around and asked himself, Which way? Which way? "Let us go north," He finally decided.

Keiran nodded, tightening the hold on her baby, and gripping Querin's hand, "Do you think you can walk Querin? Obi-Wan is very tired."

Querin nodded, and Obi-Wan gently placed him on the ground taking his hand. Obi-Wan smiled down at the boy, "Let's keep moving." They heard the sounds of the animals that were stalking them, and they started to move again.

**********************

At the camp, Anspa was livid, "What do you mean they are gone?"

The overseer swallowed hard, "They ran, sir, and took a prisoner child with them too. But don't worry—severe punishment aways them when we find them."

Anspa then grew nervous. He knew what the punishment would be. He needed to contact Qui-Gon and Bren.

Bren spoke into the comlink, "They are GONE?"

The voice replied, "Yes, they took a child that they grew fond of too."

Qui-Gon's stomach started to flip flop, with all his might he called through the Force, **_Obi-Wan, where are you? Answer me so I can find you_**.

Obi-Wan stopped running and turned his head, "Master?" Through the Force, he answered, _**Master? Are you here? We are lost, I am with my friends Keiran and Querin, Keiran also has a...OH NO**_ The connection was cut off, Obi-Wan was too weak to carry on a force conversation and run for his life at the same time.

They had to find a place to hide, a place where the animals could not smell their scent. There was a waterfall not far away. Obi-Wan led Keiran and Querin to it. Looking it over, he declared it the perfect hiding place. There was a "room" behind the waterfall, and the water would hide them from view and throw off their scent. Only one problem, the room was barely big enough for Querin and Keiran. Obi-Wan pushed them inside and said, "I am going to lead them away. When I do, keep moving north."

Keiran pleaded, "No, Obi-Wan, they will kill you." Querin began to cry softly.

Obi-Wan said," I will have to trust in the Force." Without looking back, he turned away. A guard then stepped into view, and Obi-Wan ran, drawing them to him. He got them a comfortable distance from his friends when his legs gave out. _**This is it**_. He thought as the animals descended on him. Obi-Wan knew pain, and then he knew nothing at all.

Qui-Gon fell to his knees, feeling the intense pain of his Padawan. He turned to Bren and said, "They are going to kill him. We need another plan."

Bren looked confused, "What do you mean?" Qui-Gon stood up and caught his breath, "Obi-Wan made contact with me, but he cut it off, they found him." Bren asked, "What about Keiran?" Qui-Gon replied, "He said that they were lost and that he was with his friends, Keiran and Querin. He also started to say something else about Keiran, but could not finish."

Mace then asked, "Is that when you felt his pain?" Qui-Gon shook his head, "I first felt his confusion, then a solution. I then felt his pain. My guess is that he found a way to protect Keiran and Querin, but not himself." Qui-Gon looked at Bren, "My Obi-Wan is like that. He is always ready to sacrifice himself for others." Bren looked at the Master, "If that is true, then I am indebted to him."


	4. Chapter 4

From their hiding spot, Keiran risked a look outside. She saw Obi-Wan on the ground, overpowered by the vicious beasts. She bit back a scream; it would not do them any good to have Keiran and Querin captured as well.

The guards pulled back the animals, and some started to kick Obi-Wan. He groaned, but he could not do anything else. The animal's sharp claws had cut into him deeply and painfully. Their teeth left their marks on his head, neck, and limbs. Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of two guards taking his arms and dragging him back up to the camp. Obi-Wan was dropped onto the hard ground. He was too weak and in too much pain to do anything. It was taking all of his strength just to breathe.

The overseer stepped forward, "Where are the other two?"

One guard stepped forward, "We only found this one."

Anspa then came into view, "I will pay for him now, go."

The overseer asked in a suspicious voice, "Why do you want him now? Clearly, he is no good for anything. Besides, the punishment for an escape attempt is death. The Royal Prince himself is coming to see that it is done." Anspa was at a loss at what to do. The overseer stated, "You may go. We will not be selling any more slaves today."

Anspa had no choice but to leave the camp and go and regroup with the others. After Anspa left, the Prince arrived. He did not look happy. Staring daggers at the overseer, he demanded, "How is it this boy was able to escape? I thought you kept them so weak and hungry that all they could do was work just for survival."

The overseer looked nervous, "Your Majesty, I do keep them that way, but this boy is...how can I explain it...different."

The Prince shouted, "OF COURSE HE IS DIFFERENT!" The Prince made his way to where Obi-Wan lay bleeding and broken. Grabbing the small tail on the back of Obi-Wan's head, he roughly yanked up the weak Jedi's head, he then snarled, "See that braid? That is a PADAWAN braid. This kid is a Jedi Apprentice. And I just received word from my spies that there are Jedi Masters on the planet. They are looking for this snot-nosed brat. He needs to be dead and gone."

The overseer raised his blaster, "As you wish, my Lord."

The Prince then ordered, "No, too easy. I want his death to be as painful as possible. The Jedi almost brought down my family at one time, and we will make an example of him. For that, this one will suffer. Then put him in the 'hothouse.' That will finish him off nicely."

Obi-Wan only had on his leggings, his tunic had been destroyed, and he no longer had his cloak. The guards took delight in tormenting the boy. Time after time, the whips landed on torn and bloody flesh. After a while, Obi-Wan could no longer block it out, he screamed out loud and cried for Qui-Gon until he fainted. The overseer looked down at the boy. He was still alive, but barely. He stated, "Six hours in the hothouse and the kid is history."

Two guards grabbed Obi-Wan's arms and drug him across the ground. The hothouse was a small metal building about two feet high and six feet wide. The building has no windows except for a small slot at the door. The purpose was to suffocate prisoners since air could not get in. For after the sun shines on that small building for even an hour, it becomes so hot and unbearable that most people placed inside never came out alive. It was the cruelest punishment. Obi-Wan was becoming aware again, just as they shoved him inside and closed and bolted the door.

******************************

Keiran did not know what to do. Obi-Wan would be killed if he was not rescued soon. She had to do something. Hugging her baby to her, she went back and forth in her mind, _**My baby needs me, but if it were not for Obi-Wan, my baby and I would be dead. I have to help him.**_ She took off the sling that held her baby and placed it around Querin. She then said, "I know that this is going to be hard for you, but you need to follow the route that Obi-Wan set. I am going to try to help him."

Querin looked at her as though she lost her mind, I probably have. She thought wryly, leaving my baby with a boy who is still himself a baby. The boy had been through so much. But I just feel as though this is the right thing to do. She gave her baby a kiss and then gave Querin one too, she then took off running, as if she was afraid she was going to change her mind.

*******************************

Anspa regrouped with Qui-Gon, Bren, Mace, and Plo Koon, as well as the other soldiers in the resistance army. Bren was asking, "So you saw the boy, but not Keiran or the child that they were with."

Anspa nodded, "Yes, I saw the apprentice kid. Was pretty beat up too. It would be senseless to go in there..."

Qui-Gon cut in, "What do you mean?"

Anspa looked at the knight sadly, "I am sorry, Master Jinn, but there is no way that kid is going to survive in there in the condition he was in."

Qui-Gon looked for Obi-Wan through the force and found him, alone and in pain. He was dying, Qui-Gon knew this. Qui-Gon looked at them. "He is not dead yet. And I am not going to stand here while he dies. We need to storm the camp...now."

Bren considered this, then one of his men, one who acted as a spy, came up and said, "Sir, security around the camp has been doubled. The Royal Prince is there. He found out the boy was a Jedi."

Qui-Gon's heart jolted, They know. ** _Obi-Wan, hang on. I will come for you_**.

Bren nodded, "I am sorry, Qui-Gon, but we need to wait until morning. There is to much at stake to risk all these men."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I understand, I will go alone."

Mace Windu interrupted, "Qui-Gon, you can't do that. You will not do Obi-Wan any good getting captured yourself. You will remain here with us, that is a direct order from a council member."

Qui-Gon thought. ** _Big deal. Like I have never gone against the council before_**. But deep down, he knew that Mace was right. He had to wait. Qui-Gon thought of the last time he left Obi-Wan in a terrible place by himself. It was on Phindar. The boy survived that. He came through it with flying colors. Qui-Gon could only hope that Obi-Wan would live. Qui-Gon decided that he would spend the night in meditation. He sent tendrils of love and strength through the force, hoping that Obi-Wan was able to receive them. 

Bren found himself lost in his thoughts. He was worried about Keiran, who was alone and missing. He was concerned for Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom he had never met, but was still indebted to the fifteen-year-old boy for protecting his wife. He was also considering Querin. His older brother and sister-in-law had two sons—the youngest named Querin. Keiran had never met them, they were murdered before Bren met her. Was it possible that Jaret and Querin were alive? He had not seen them in almost four years. He was told that they were murdered along with their parents. Could it be possible that they had escaped death? 

****************************

Obi-Wan was aware of the heat, even though the sun had set, it was ungodly hot inside the small building. He could barely breathe. Obi-Wan was also aware of the insects inside the terrible place crawling all over him, but he did not have the strength to brush them off. They were feasting on the blood that flowed from his wounds. Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, This is it. I am really going to die. _**Master, I love you, please hear me...I love you.**_ Obi-Wan then thought, **_If I am going to die, I am going to die thinking good things. I am going to focus on the light._** Pushing the pain as far back as possible, Obi-Wan remembered all the beautiful things in his life. Bant, Reeft, and Garen. His friends at the temple. Qui-Gon taking him as his apprentice. Qui-Gon braiding his padawan braid for the first time. Obi-Wan thought of how he made his lightsaber, under Qui-Gon's watchful eye, he constructed it. And when it got too hard, Qui-Gon patiently guided his hands until it was done just right. Obi-Wan then had another wave of pain flow over him. Gasping the thick air, he choked. When he did, he tasted the coppery taste of blood. **_Embrace the light. Embrace the light...remember the good things._** The sparring competition, and how proud Qui-Gon was of his student when he won. Time in their apartment in between missions, just talking. They would talk about everything, from current events to Obi-Wan's latest classes. Those were good times for Obi-Wan, he truly felt like he belonged. And in times of danger, he never felt afraid, Qui-Gon's presence was always soothing.

Then Obi-Wan heard a gentle rap, "Obi...Obi...answer me." Obi-Wan moaned, and then he felt danger, he wanted to yell for Keiran to run but was not able to. Keiran felt the danger too late. She turned around and saw the Prince standing there with the guards.

The Prince looked at her, "SO you have come back. Interesting. Also, it is interesting that you are not a male, and yet you have survived here."

Keiran set her jaw, she would not back down to this man, "Survival of the fittest. Obi-Wan and I are survivors."

The Prince considered her words, "We shall see. We shall see." The Prince took Keiran to an interrogation room. There they did a scan of her eyes, and her entire history popped up on the computer's screen. Keiran's heart was beating a mile a minute, now they knew who she was. The Prince smiled, "So you are the great Bren Niral's wife. His soulmate. Interesting."

One of the guards asked, "Shall we punish her, sir?"

The Prince shook his head, "No, she is way too valuable to kill...at least now. Now we have a bargaining chip. Bren will have a choice, stop raiding my camps, or his wife will die."

Keiran then stated, "I would rather die. There are innocents in those camps. Prisoners because of your sick prejudice. If I have to die to save many...so be it."

Ignoring her outburst, the Prince asked, "Why did you come back for the Jedi?" Keiran did not answer, so he said, "He is a little young for you."

Keiran answered, "I came back because he is my friend. And I could not leave my friend behind. I have a conscience, unlike you." She then spit in his face.

The Prince slapped Keiran and wiped the spit off his face, "Put her in one of the holding cells. A comfortable one. I don't wish to kill her yet, alive she is worth more."

**************************

It was dawn, and Querin was growing tired. He looked down at his sleeping charge, wondering what he would do when the baby became hungry. Querin then heard voices. He shrunk back and hid in a grove of trees. Watching, he saw several men at the river getting water. Two were dressed in long brown cloaks and the others in a uniform that looked vaguely familiar. Then he got excited. His father had worn a uniform like that! He remembered his father was a soldier for this army. Querin was still far too frightened to make his presence known, and then another man joined the men at the river. He also was dressed in a long brown cloak. Querin studied his proud features and long hair. It was Obi-Wan's master. The one in the holo. Querin knew then that he was safe. Stepping out, he made himself known.

The soldiers looked at the little boy holding a baby. They were shocked. One asked, "Where did you come from?"

Querin did not answer because he was still afraid. But he went over to Qui-Gon and looked up at him.

Qui-Gon smiled at the child and knelt down, "Hello, Little one. Where are your mother and father."

Querin began to shake, but fought it, he had to tell them what he knew. It would be hard because he had not spoken for over three years, but he had to for Obi-Wan and Keiran's sakes. In a small voice, he said, "Ma...Ma...ster Qui-G...Gon?"

Qui-Gon was stunned, _**How does this child know my name**_? Out loud, he said, "Yes, that is me. How did you know that?"

Querin replied, "O...Obi...Wan. Showed me holo." Qui-Gon took the boy gently by the shoulders, "You are Querin?" The boy nodded. "Where is Obi-Wan?"

Querin's eyes filled with tears, "Took him. Bad animals hurt him. Took him back to the bad place."

Qui-Gon was so angry and worried he wanted to scream at the gods. He wanted to hurt whoever had hurt his beloved Padawan. Qui-Gon pushed back his anger, so he did not frighten the young boy who had already seen too much in his lifetime.

By this time, Bren had come to see what the matter was. Looking at Querin, his heart swelled, "Querin? Is that you? Where is your brother?"

Querin looked at Bren and recognized him from a different holo that Jaret kept, and then exclaimed, "Uncle Bren?" The boy ran to his uncle and then grew sad, "Jaret gone...sold. Obi-Wan took care of me. Took care of all of us. Took a beating for me. Helped Keiran wif..."

Bren asked, "What about Keiran?" Querin adjusted his grip on the baby,

"Obi help Keiran."

It took Bren a minute to understand what was being said, "This...is Keiran's?"

Querin nodded still, not making the connection with the baby's name and his uncle's name. Holding out the baby forward, he stated, "Bren-Kenobi."

Bren wanted to cry. His poor brave wife had survived the death camps and gave him a son. And though he never believed in the force before, he believed in it now. How else could his pregnant wife end up in a camp with a Jedi and her own nephew?

Qui-Gon answered, "The force works in mysterious ways. Now we have a rescue to see to."

Bren held his son to him and said, "Definitely."

Keiran paced back and forth in the small cell. She knew that every second that Obi-Wan was in the 'hothouse,' the closer he came to death. If he is not dead already. **_No, I can't think that. He has to live,_** Keiran thought. Looking at the wall, she contemplated her options. She could stay here and be a bargaining chip, or she could try to escape. Either option posed a high risk. But she would rather die escaping then die a prisoner of the Royal family. Looking around, she saw the knife that came with her mid-day meal. It was not sharp enough to be a weapon, but she did not want a weapon. Walking over to the wall, she tested it. And just as she expected, it was made of soft sandstone. Using the knife, she began to dig away at the wall surrounding the window. She was slightly surprised that the wall was so weak, but she guessed that many prisoners did not want to escape from this part of the camp. It was way too comfortable compared to the huts. Digging, she said to herself, Hang on Obi...hang on.

*************************

Bren and Qui-Gon were at the ridge overlooking the camp. It was mid-day, and the sun was high and hot. Qui-Gon was troubled that at this close distance, he could not rouse a response from Obi-Wan. He must be severely injured. **_Obi-Wan, I am near, do not let go_**. Qui-Gon just hoped that Obi-Wan could feel his thoughts.

Bren and the soldiers checked their weapons, Bren was giving orders, "OK, now when we get in, the Jedi and I will search for Keiran and Obi-Wan, you are to provide cover and liberate the other prisoners. Is that all understood?"

The soldiers all responded, "Yes, sir."

Bren nodded at Qui-Gon, who returned the nod. Qui-Gon, Mace, and Plo Koon got their lightsabers ready. Then they left the safety of the ridge for the uncertainty of the camp.

At that time, Keiran was removing the window from her cell and climbing outside.

Obi-Wan was having trouble breathing with his broken ribs. It hurt to draw a breath, and the air was so thick and stagnant. He was slowly suffocating. Obi-Wan hoped that Querin and the baby were safe, he was sad that Keiran felt compelled to return, he only hoped that they were not going to torture her the way they were him. The insects crawling caused some discomfort, but he did not have the strength to care. Briefly, he wondered, _**Will my body disappear when I die**_?

The guards at the gates sounded an alarm, then the resistance army stormed the camp bravely. The Prince smiled an evil smile, "Bring me the girl."

One of his aides rushed to do his bidding. A moment later, he returned, "Your Highness, the girl is gone."

The Prince was livid, "What do you mean, GONE? Where could she be?" He went to the cell and saw the window removed. "Find her! Without her, we have nothing!"

Keiran was creeping around the camp when she heard the animals, she knew they were tracking her. She also knew that the resistance army was near, she had to find them. Suddenly one of the animals saw her and lunged for her. She let out a scream and raised her hands in a futile attempt to shield herself. But before the animal could reach her, a glowing green beam of some sort swung a graceful arc and beheaded the animal. Keiran looked up into kind blue eyes and said in awe, "Master Qui-Gon Jinn?"

Qui-Gon smiled at the girl, "My reputation proceeds me. You are Keiran Niral."

Keiran smiled, "My baby...Querin...Bren..."She looked as though she was going to be hysterical any minute. It had all caught up to her.

Qui-Gon touched her shoulder, "Your baby and Querin are safe. They are at my ship being looked after by the healers from the Jedi Temple. But I must know where Obi-Wan is."

Keiran's eyes filled with tears, "He is in the hothouse. But I don't see how he can be alive after so many hours."

Qui-Gon's eyes turned grim, "Oh, he is alive, and he will remain alive."

The Prince was pacing back and forth, he was waiting for an update. His aides came bustling in, "Your Highness...it seems that the girl found one of the Jedi. The army is immobilizing our attacks, all is lost."

The Prince was not going to go down without the last word, "The hothouse...destroy it. Make sure the Jedi child is dead."

Qui-Gon and Keiran raced around the war zone until they met up with Mace and Plo Koon. Qui-Gon asked, "Where is Bren."

Before the two Masters could answer, Bren stepped forward and pulled his wife into his arms, "He is beautiful...our son is beautiful." Looking at his wife, he saw that her beautiful hair was gone, and she had lost a lot of weight. But she was alive. "I am so glad that you are safe."

Keiran returned the embrace, she had missed him very much, "Bren...Obi-Wan, we have to get to Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was lying in his prison, which was to be his coffin. Why is it getting warmer in here? He could not understand how, but it was almost twice as hot in the place then it had been. Obi-Wan started to groan, MASTER...MASTER...MASTER! Then he lost consciousness.

Qui-Gon said out loud, "Obi-Wan?" Turning to his companions, "We need to find him now! It will be too late in moments."

Keiran quickly led them to the hothouse. Qui-Gon screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" There was a fire raging around it. But before he could do anything, the other prisoners rushed out with what water they had. They dumped it all on the fire, and Qui-Gon and the others ran forward. The men all stomped out what was left of the flames. Qui-Gon used his robe to protect his hands from the hot metal and pulled on the door. As he did, he felt Obi-Wan's life force slip away. Qui-Gon pulled on the door, but it had a lock on it. Quickly drawing his lightsaber, he cut the door completely off. The heat and the stench that flowed into the midafternoon day caused Qui-Gon to make a face. Getting on his hands and knees he looked inside, it was dark, **_Obi-Wan hates the dark._** Qui-Gon grimly thought. And the temperature of the air was deadly. Qui-Gon saw the form of his Padawan and pulled him out as quickly and gently as he could. The sight of the fifteen-year-old was almost more then he could handle. He was cut up from the whips. Some of the stripes were cut to the bone. Qui-Gon brushed furiously at the insects that were crawling all over Obi-Wan. With that act, Qui-Gon felt nauseous, but he pushed it back. Through the blood and the insects, Qui-Gon could see the bruises that were everywhere on his body.

Checking for a pulse, Qui-Gon cried, "No, Obi-Wan, come back to me! You are not going to die, not here, not now!" Qui-Gon started life-saving measures.

Keiran came over to help. Qui-Gon was briefly aware of Mace calling to the pilots of the cruiser to get to where they were immediately and of Bren and the army gathering up what was left of the guards and overseers.

Bren saw the Prince, "Well, your Highness, you have just been dethroned. You will pay for all the lives that you have ruined. The republic will see to it."

The Prince responded, "This planet does not answer to the republic."

Mace turned to the Prince, "It does now, the new leaders have asked for and received Republic Intervention. We, as Jedi, will see that it happens."

The Prince still wanting the last word snarled, "Well, that kid won't be good for anything anymore. We worked him over quite nicely. He will die, all night, and most of the day in the hothouse, it is a surprise that he is still alive."

Qui-Gon's eyes turned fiery, but he had to concentrate on Obi-Wan.

But Qui-Gon did not have to do anything, because Bren went over to the Prince and slugged him hard in the stomach, "That is for every slave that you have ever hurt," He hit him again, "That is for my wife, whom you imprisoned and for the son she had in your camp." The fist came down again, "This is for my brother and sister-in-law whom you murdered in front of their children, and for those children, one of whom you sold." And then he landed his fist for the final time, "And that is for Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who at fifteen is braver then you will ever be."

Qui-Gon finally got a pulse, an erratic and weak one, but it was still something. He pulled back from Obi-Wan and heard the boy moan, "Ma...ster?"

Qui-Gon leaned real close, "I am here, Obi-Wan. Shhhhh, don't try to speak."

Obi-Wan did what he was told but lifted his hand to touch Qui-Gon's face to see if he was really there. That simple movement seemed to drain Obi-Wan of what little strength he had left. Obi-Wan then made a small smile and fell unconscious again. His heart slowed, and Qui-Gon said, "Obi-Wan, you must stay with me. Do not let go. Help will be here soon. An-Paj will be here, he will help you. Obi-Wan...STAY WITH ME!" But Obi-Wan was walking towards a bright light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos. I really appreciate it!   
> I also hope I was not too far off with the medical part of the story.

Qui-Gon was near hysterics by the time the Republic cruiser arrived at the camp. The Republic had given the Jedi the use of a cruiser that had its own medical unit. It came with state of the art equipment and three healers. One of them being An-Paj. An-Paj jumped off the ship as soon as the doors opened. He ran to where Qui-Gon was. Qui-Gon was holding the bloodied form of his Padawan.

He was begging Obi-Wan to stay with him, "Please Padawan, don't let go. Stay with me…"

An-Paj almost did not recognize Obi-Wan. Not one inch of the boy's flesh was unscathed. He was covered from head to toe with welts and bruises. After a quick assessment of the situation, it was clear to An-Paj that Qui-Gon was holding onto Obi-Wan's life force, but barely. They had to act fast. Touching Qui-Gon's shoulder, An-Paj told him, "Qui-Gon, we need to get Obi-Wan inside and on life support equipment and in the bacta as soon as possible."

Qui-Gon nodded and stood up with Obi-Wan in his arms. He noted that Obi-Wan was already a good thirty pounds lighter then he had been. Qui-Gon placed Obi-Wan on the exam table gently and held onto his hand tightly.

An-Paj gently told him, "Qui-Gon, you need to step outside so we can treat him." An-Paj did not want the Master to see what they had to do.

Qui-Gon stated firmly, "NO! I am not leaving him again. For three months, he had to survive without me. He needs me now. They left him in the dark to die alone." By that time, Qui-Gon had lost control of his emotions. It took An-Paj, Mace, and Plo Koon to get him to release his grip on Obi-Wan. The three of them pulled him out of the room bodily and placed him in the hall.

An -Paj was firm, "I really don't want to sedate you Qui-Gon, but I will. We need to treat Obi-Wan. I will come and get you when we are done. I promise."

Qui-Gon leaned against the wall holding back tears, but he nodded and took deep breaths trying to find his center. An-Paj turned and went back to the room where Obi-Wan was. As he entered, one of the healers looked at him, "We are losing him, Master An-Paj." An-Paj let out a series of curses under his breath. Suddenly, Obi-Wan began to cough. When he did, blood came up. The healers quickly turned him over to his side. An-Paj knew that the internal injuries were grave. Then Obi-Wan's heart stopped. An-Paj started CPR, but it was not doing any good. Even though Jedi Healers did not usually resort to such measures, An-Paj had the equipment available, and he was not going to let a promising boy die without a fight.

He said to one of his healers, "Get me a scalpel and a rib spreader. Then place a force field around the door." An-Paj did not want Qui-Gon to rush in and see his apprentice cut open. The healer did not hesitate, and in minutes An-Paj had made an incision. Be careful of the broken ribs, he used the rib spreader to move them apart. Then he started to massage Obi-Wan's heart. All the time, An-Paj was saying, "Come on, Obi-Wan. Come on, stay with us."

Qui-Gon was in the hall. Keiran and Bren had arrived and were reunited with Bren-Kenobi and Querin. They were all waiting for word on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was attempting to find his center when suddenly he stopped and looked at the door, "Obi-Wan? NOOOO! Obi-Wan." He lunged for the door but was held back by Mace, Plo Koon, and Bren. He dropped to the floor in hot, wracking sobs. Everyone knew that something at gone wrong with Obi-Wan.

*************************

Obi-Wan was walking towards the light. It was beautiful and peaceful. **_I will never have to be in the terrible darkness again_** , he thought. But something was not right. Qui-Gon was not with him. Obi-Wan saws many Jedi, long dead, but none were his wonderful Master. Obi-Wan stopped, he looked back the way he came and saw it was dark. He looked again at the light and almost started walking towards it again. But then he heard Qui-Gon's voice. It sounded pained, " ** _Obi-Wan? NOOOOOO…Obi-Wan_** …" the words were followed by painful sobs. Obi-Wan then thought, **_Master Qui-Gon? What is wrong with Master? He needs me._** Obi-Wan turned and started walking back the way he came. He focused on his Master and not the memories or the demons in the darkness.

An-Paj let out a sigh of relief, "he's back. Let's start healing those ribs and as many injuries as we can. Then we can close him and get him into the bacta tank." Three hours later, a very tired An-Paj stepped out of the room. He surveyed the group in the waiting area and went straight to Qui-Gon, who almost gagged when he saw all of the blood on An-Paj's tunic. Gore did not usually bother him, but this was Obi-Wan's blood.

Qui-Gon stood, "How is he?"

An-Paj explained, "he is in the bacta, but not out of the woods yet. His heart stopped, and I had to open him up to start it again. His internal injuries were severe."

The distraught Master asked hopefully, "but he will be alright?"

"If he makes it through the next 24 hours, he should be out of danger of dying," An-Paj explained, "But Qui-Gon, you have to be prepared, there can be lasting effects. His oxygen was severely cut down when they had him in the hothouse and when his heart stopped. He may not be the same Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon shook his head and stated, "He will always be the same Obi-Wan in my heart. And he WILL be all right. I trust the force in that."

"I'm sure if anyone can come through," An-Paj responded, "it is Obi-Wan. But I suggest that we return to Coruscant. While the medical facilities on the ship are excellent, I would feel better if he was at the temple."

Qui-Gon agreed, "I will be staying with him at all times."

An-Paj did not want to argue, "Qui-Gon, he will be in the bacta for at least three days."

Qui-Gon asked, "And your point?"

When An-Paj did not answer, Qui-Gon said, "Good, it is settled. I will stay out of your way, but I'm staying with him at all times. He is not going to be alone again."

An-Paj almost smiled as he said, "Fine. But you let us work, and if something happens, you leave. No questions."

"Agreed. I would like to see him now."

An-Paj said, "This way." In the hall, Mace and Plo Koon were speaking to Keiran and Bren. Bren said, " I hope that Obi-Wan makes a complete recovery. I am forever grateful for his help and the help of the Jedi and the Republic. Now I have to find my other nephew, Jaret, and help set up the new government set up."

Mace told Bren, "The Republic is going to help with the search of your nephew. He will be found."

Keiran tightened her grip on little Bren-Kenobi and said, "I would like to see Obi-Wan before you leave."

Querin perked in, "Me too!"

Bren knelt and looked his nephew in the eye, "I know you do Querin, but I don't think that is a good idea."

Querin wanted to cry, but held back, "I want to thank him."

Keiran then knelt beside her husband, "Obi-Wan knows that, and when he is better, we will visit him, okay?"

Querin nodded, and Keiran handed the baby to his father. She then got up to go see Obi-Wan. Keiran entered the room very quietly. Qui-Gon was standing in front of the bacta tank with his head leaned against the glass. His eyes were closed. Then suddenly, he said, "He is going to be all right."

Keiran nodded, "All he did, he did to honor you and his Jedi training. You can be proud of him, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon smiled a bit, "I am proud," Qui-Gon then got choked up, and tears filled his eyes again, "I am so proud."

Keiran gave the Master a brief hug and said, "Please keep me informed of his condition and recovery. Tell him we thank him. He is truly a wonderful young man. He is definitely of the light."

Qui-Gon nodded, "May the Force be with you and your family, Kieran. Obi-Wan made a wonderful in you." She touched the bacta tank and turned to leave. Within thirty or so minutes, the ship was in hyperspace and racing towards Coruscant.

For three days, Qui-Gon stayed with Obi-Wan. He only left to use the fresher. When the healers came to check on the young Jedi, he stayed out of their way, but he did not leave the room. When he mediated, he sent healing energy to the boy's broken body. The day they were to return to Coruscant, An-Paj told Qui-Gon that he thought it would be safe to remove Obi-Wan from the bacta tank.

Qui-Gon nodded, "I will remain with him."

3An-Paj knew better than to argue with Qui-Gon. There was not a master at the temple more protective then Qui-Gon Jinn, especially after Melida/Daan. He smiled, "Of course, Qui-Gon, I did not expect anything else."

Qui-Gon watched as droids removed the boy's thin body from the tank. Qui-Gon could not help thinking **_He is not more than skin and bones_**. ** _When we get back to the temple, I will change that_**. Within a few minutes, Obi-Wan was out of the tank, cleaned up, dried, and dressed in a clean sleep tunic and pants. The welts from the whips sill showed, but with time they would completely fade. Qui-Gon was content to sit and hold his apprentice's hand. He was relieved the worse seemed to be over. But he was also concerned that Obi-Wan had not awoken hours after he was removed from the tank. An-Paj was also concerned. Finally, exhaustion caught up with the older man. He allowed his eyes to close, and he was soon asleep. He woke to the sound of teeth chattering. It was Obi-Wan, he was shivering. Qui-Gon stood to adjust the blankets and noticed that Obi-Wan's cheeks were bright red. Touching the boy's forehead, he found it burning with fever.

Qui-Gon quickly summoned An-Paj, who immediately examined Obi-Wan. Turning to Qui-Gon, he said, "Qui-Gon, you promised if anything came up, you would leave the room, no questions. I need you to do that now."

Qui-Gon wanted to argue but did as he was asked. He stepped outside, wondering what had gone wrong. Qui-Gon was left in the common area of the ship. He was lost in thought, he had hoped that the worse had passed. Qui-Gon decided to meditate. He sent tendrils of strength and love to the suffering apprentice. An-Paj and the other two healers were using scanners to check over Obi-Wan's body. It did not take long to see that an infection had set in. He considered antibiotics but was concerned they would take to long to kick in. Obi-Wan's fever was very extremely high, and the infection had to be taken care of immediately. An-Paj went to speak with Qui-Gon. He was very somber, "I have to open him again, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon sat slowly on a chair, "Again? Why? What has happened?"

An-Paj explained, "A nasty infection has set in. It has Obi-Wan's fever raging sky high. To bring it under control, I want to open him and drain the infection. Then we should be able to fight it with antibiotics."

Qui-Gon was naturally concerned, "But to open him again, he is already so weak. Are you sure this is the way to go?"

An-Paj stated, "Yes, Qui-Gon, I do."

"Very well," Qui-Gon nodded, "will he then have to go back in the bacta?"

The healer shook his head, "I'm concerned that he has not woken up yet. I want to keep him out of the bacta. I want him coherent, and then we can put him back if we need to."

Qui-Gon buried his face in his hands, "It's not good hat he has not woke up yet, is it? I can still lose him, can't I?"

An-Paj put his hand on the Master's shoulder, "I will do everything I can Qui-Gon. But you need to decide if any heroic measures should be taken to keep him alive."

Qui-Gon's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know if I can make that decision."

An-Paj understood, "Qui-Gon, you may need to make a decision. I'm going to treat him again. Hopefully, it will be routine. But if something goes wrong, you will need to make that choice." He patted Qui-Gon on the shoulder and returned to his patient.

Carefully An-Paj made another incision. One of the healers assisting him stood ready with suction. An-Paj saw the area of infection, he silently thanked the force that it was not around his heart as he had feared. It was lower, but even though it was not as severe as An-Paj thought, it was still dire. Obi-Wan could die at any moment. And if that happened, An-Paj had no doubts that Qui-Gon would have a breakdown.

One of the healers asked, "Shall I irrigate the area?"

An-Paj nodded, "Yes, Hanne', After that, we will get him started on a high-level antibiotic."

Hanne' nodded, "And then we close him? Will he be going back into the bacta?"

An-Paj shook his head, "No, we will keep him out for now. We need to close quickly, I do not want his heart to be anymore strained than what it is. Start another IV. We need to get some nourishment into his body."

Hanne' then said, "Master An-Paj, his heartbeat has turned erratic!"

An-Paj responded, "Sith!" He then started measures to try to bring it back to normal. He hoped that he would not have to make Qui-Gon make the decision to allow the boy to live or die.

Qui-Gon jumped up as soon as Master Healer An-Paj stepped into the room. Qui-Gon asked, "How is he? How did it go?"

An-Paj said in a gentle voice, "Qui-Gon, sit. We need to talk."

Qui-Gon did as he was told, "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

An-Paj explained, "The surgery was going well. We were just about to close when his heartbeat got very erratic. From the stress his body endured or the infection. I managed to get it under control."

Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief and then looked at An-Paj and asked in a quiet voice, "There is more, isn't there?"

"Obi-Wan is in a coma, Qui-Gon. I think his brain has shut down in a sense to block out all the boy has seen, done, and been through in the past months."

Qui-Gon's voice broke as he asked, "Will he come out?"

An-Paj answered, "Truthfully, I can not answer that. But you made need to consider long time care. He may never come out. And if he does, he may not be the same. There are some great institutions..."

Qui-Gon interrupted sharply, "You are not serious? I will not put him in an institution! I will care for him myself."

An-Paj had asked Hanne' to get Mace Windu and Plo Koon to join them, Mace looked at his friend, "Qui-Gon, how can you care for him when your work pulls you away at a moments notice?"

Qui-Gon stood and said, "I am not going to put him away somewhere just because it is convenient. He is not just my Padawan, he is the son I never had or ever will have. The force blessed me with him, I cannot dishonor that blessing by locking him away." He turned and went to the room where Obi-Wan was, "I am going to sit with him now. Please let me know when we arrive at Coruscant."

*****************

"We are landing Master Jinn," Healer Hanne' told Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded to the healer, "Thank you."

Hanne' then added, "The council wishes to see you as soon as we land."

Qui-Gon expected as much as that, "I will see Obi-Wan to his room in the Halls of Healing, and I will go see them."

The ship landed, and under Qui-Gon's watchful eye, the healers transferred Obi-Wan to a private ICU room. Qui-Gon brushed his lips against the boy's head and went to see the council. "I am NOT giving him up! I cannot believe that you have even considered this an option." Qui-Gon's voice was calm but firm.

Yoda considered him, "Hmmmmm, think he will heal you do?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Of course."

"Decide on this later," Yoda declared. "Master Qui-Gon continue to care for Obi-Wan you will. Give him up you will not."

Qui-Gon bowed, "Thank you, My Master."

Qui-Gon was on his way back to the medical ward when he made a quick stop in the apartment he shared with Obi-Wan. He quickly showered and dressed in fresh clothing. Then he reached into his closet, way in the back. He pulled out a small box. Opening it, he gave a small smile. It was his gift to Obi-Wan for the birthday that Obi-Wan spent in captivity. It was a rock from the Manarai Mountains on Coruscant. For Obi-Wan's thirteenth birthday, he received Qui-Gon's river stone. For his fourteenth birthday, he gave him another rock from the planet Ilum. Qui-Gon decided to carry the tradition on with the boy's fifteenth birthday. Actually, he planned to carry it on until Obi-Wan reached knighthood, maybe even after. The rocks were a personal connection between the Master and his Padawan. It was a connection forged in love and trust. Qui-Gon slipped the rock into his tunic and hurried back to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon was not surprised to see some of Obi-Wan's friends there. Bant, Garen, Reeft, and even Siri Tachi all showed sorrow and concern for their sick friend. After they left, Qui-Gon settled into his vigil. He moved into the room, council, and healers could just get used to his presence there. About a week passed with no change. Qui-Gon was getting edgy. Every day he talked to Obi-Wan, trying to coax him out of the coma. But lack of sleep and lack of response had Qui-Gon at the end of his rope. "Come on, Obi-Wan, it's time to wake up," Qui-Gon said to his comatose apprentice. "Your friends were here earlier, they want you to wake up. Please, Obi-Wan, I want you to wake up, open your eyes. We want you to open your eyes!" The statement ended with a choked sob.

An-Paj had been silently observing and gently advised, "Qui-Gon, you should go home and get something to eat and get some sleep."

Qui-Gon replied, "Thank you, but no. I prefer to stay with Obi-Wan."

From behind them, they heard, "Qui-Gon, I do not want to order you to leave, but you are leaving us little choice." It was Mace Windu. He stepped into the room.

Qui-Gon snapped, "I am not leaving." Turning to An-Paj, he said, "And when is he going to wake up?"

An-Paj sighed, "Like I said before, Qui-Gon, I do not know..."

Interrupting Qui-Gon said, "I WANT AN ANSWER! You are the healer, give me a straight answer!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he was sorry for them, but he was just so worried about Obi-Wan, that his judgment was clouded.

An-Paj looked at Qui-Gon, and in a no-nonsense tone, he said, "Qui-Gon, guests of the Halls of Healing should remember that they are just that, guests."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, "My apologies An-Paj. I am forever grateful for the help that you have given to my apprentice..." Qui-Gon then sensed something and turned to the bed. Obi-Wan was moving.

In a hoarse voice, Obi-Wan asked, "Ma...ster?"

Qui-Gon knelt by the bed and took Obi-Wan's hand, "I am here, Obi-Wan. You are not alone."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, "I was dying."

Qui-Gon said, "Shhh, don't think about that..."

Obi-Wan continued, "And I saw a bright light. I was walking towards it" by this time, An-Paj and Mace were listening, "I was almost there, but I heard you crying, Master. I heard you call my name, and you were crying."

An-Paj checked Obi-Wan's eyes and said, "Obi-Wan, you heard Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, "And then I turned back. I did not want to go to the light if you were not there Master.

Qui-Gon sat on the bed and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. He could not speak. He was just glad that his apprentice was awake.

**********

"I don't understand why I have to stay in the medical ward," Obi-Wan said in a broken voice three days later.

"Obi-Wan, I want you to be here so I can keep an eye on you and your healing," was An-Paj's gentle reply.

Obi-Wan's eyes filled, "I just want to go home."

The past couple of days had been hard on the boy. The first night, after Qui-Gon had left at Obi-Wan's insistence, one of the healers turned off the lights, and Obi-Wan was left in complete darkness. He was terrified. Qui-Gon felt his fear over the bond and hurried back. He told the healers that under no uncertain terms was his Padawan to be left in the dark alone. After that incident, Qui-Gon moved back into Obi-Wan's room in the medical ward.

Again Obi-Wan said, "I just want to go home."

"I know Obi-Wan and maybe in a week or two," An-Paj gently said.

Qui-Gon, by this point, had reached his limit, "I don't think so. Padawan, get dressed, we are going home."

"Qui-Gon, he is not yet healed," An-Paj started to say.

Qui-Gon was beyond reason. "He can heal at home as well as he can heal here." He said firmly, "I will bring him back daily, and you can check his progress."

"Agreed," An-Paj said, he knew he would not win this argument.

In a few minutes, Obi-Wan was dressed and walking out of his hospital room towards the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan managed to make it to the door of their quarters before he almost collapsed. Qui-Gon let Ob-Wan lean on him and guided him to his bedroom. Obi-Wan snuggled into his pillow and smiled. For the first time in months, he was in his own bed. He fell asleep right away. Hours later, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings. He was in his room in his bed. It was dusk outside, but Qui-Gon still had the lighting fixtures in Obi-Wan's room on dim, so if Obi-Wan woke after dark, he would be able to see. Qui-Gon was not in the room, but Obi-Wan could sense that he was in the apartment. Obi-Wan almost turned over and fall asleep again, but the smells of something delicious reached his nose.

The teenager carefully got up. He was still weak and dizzy. He noticed that his boots were off, and he did not bother to put them back on. He went barefooted to the living area of the apartment where Qui-Gon was sitting on the sofa, reading his datapad. He smiled when Obi-Wan came in. Qui-Gon patted the spot next to him, and Obi-Wan sat down. Qui-Gon said, "I am so glad you are home, Padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I am glad to be home, Master. I have missed you so." Qui-Gon patted his back and got up, "I hope you are hungry. I made your favorite."

Obi-Wan smiled like a little kid and got up and followed Qui-Gon into the kitchen. He took his seat, and Qui-Gon made a plate for him. He took a couple of bites and then jumped up and ran to the fresher. In a moment, he was vomiting up what little of his dinner he ate.

Qui-Gon knelt next to him, "I am sorry, Obi-Wan, I should have known better. Your stomach is still not recovered yet. We will have to take it slow."

Obi-Wan nodded and lifted his head, "sorry, Master." He looked like he wanted to cry.

"No, Padawan, it is not your fault. Why don't you go out to the couch, and I will make you some tea to calm your stomach."

Obi-wan nodded and went out to the sofa. In minutes Qui-Gon had a pot of mild tea brewed, and Obi-Wan was sipping it. After Qui-Gon finished cleaning up the kitchen, he came out and found Obi-Wan sound asleep. Qui-Gon lifted him up and took him back to his room. He tucked him in and left the lights on. Qui-Gon was reading over a peace agreement when he heard Obi-Wan talking in his sleep. Quickly he got up and went to his apprentice. Obi-Wan seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. He shook him awake and held him as he cried.

Obi-Wan then wiped his eyes and said, "I am okay now. I am sorry for disturbing you."

Qui-Gon said, "You did not disturb me. How about I sit with you while you go back to sleep."

Obi-Wan nodded, and Qui-Gon got comfortable in the chair next to his bed. It was a hard night. Obi-Wan was extremely restless, either he could not sleep, and if he did manage to fall asleep, he would wake up because of a nightmare. When morning came, both Master and apprentice were exhausted. Obi-Wan followed his Master into the kitchen again, and Qui-Gon set out some fruit and some crackers. He told Obi-Wan, "This should not upset your stomach."

Obi-Wan eyed the food warily and nodded. Just then, the com-link in the apartment went off, and Qui-Gon went to answer it. When he was gone, Obi-Wan dumped the food in the recycle unit without taking a bite. After a few minutes, Qui-Gon came back in and asked, "All done?"

Obi-Wan shielded tightly and lied, "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan felt guilty about lying to his Master, but he could not bear to eat. He was simply afraid to.

Qui-Gon answered, "Good. Now we have to go, or we will be late for our appointment with An-Paj."

An-Paj checked over the apprentice and asked, "How was his first night home, Qui-Gon?" Qui-Gon replied, "Well, he got sick after dinner. My fault, it was too heavy for his stomach. He also had a restless night. He did not get much sleep at all."

An-Paj nodded, "I see. Well, take these with you." He handed Qui-Gon a small packet of pills. "They are to help him relax. They are a mild sedative."

Qui-Gon took the pills and said, "Do you think we can do some light training?" An-Paj answered, "I don't see why not. Basic Katas to start. Don't let him overexert himself. Stop when he shows signs of fatigue. And I think he can attend classes again."

Qui-Gon smiled, "Good, I would love to get him back into a routine again."

A short time later, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were in the practice hall. Obi-Wan was going through basic lightsaber moves. To Qui-Gon's delight, he was doing much better than expected, but then again, the Master told himself, Obi-Wan's lightsaber form is an extension of himself. Qui-Gon did not even notice that other padawans had stopped what they were doing to watch Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan did. He abruptly turned off his lightsaber.

Qui-Gon touched his shoulder, and Obi-Wan flinched, "Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

Obi-Wan looked up and was suddenly embarrassed, he stood up doing his best to ignore the stares he was getting, in a quiet but tearful voice he said, "Can we please go home?"

Qui-Gon put his arm around the boy's shoulders and said, "Of course. Let's go home."


End file.
